The application relates generally to radio communications and more specifically to multi-level power amplifiers used in radio frequency (RF) communications transmitting equipment which may use dual antennas.
RF power amplifiers are conventionally used in military and commercial applications to increase transmitted power levels to meet communication system requirements. Many applications require multiple power levels due to differing transmit range requirements, and other requirements. Some applications require an RF power amplifier to operate at multiple power levels such as high, medium, and low. Further, some systems require the use of dual antenna capabilities. For example, on aircraft mounted radios, a first antenna may be located on top of the vehicle and a second antenna may be located on the bottom of the vehicle. It may be desirable to radiate signals from either of or both of the antennas in the event of maneuvers, rolling, to keep the communication link going. In splitting the signal between multiple antennas, there are often problems encountered in balancing the split feed to those antennas.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which provides fine control, or articulate control of the power on both antennas in order to maintain the specified bit error rates, etc. Further, there is a need for a fine control of power to multiple antennas which would maintain link margins at specified levels.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.